dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Dethsources
"Dethsources" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, thirty-fourth overall. It aired on July 6, 2008 on Adult Swim. Synopsis The band, wanting to know more about their finances, hires another band manager. The new guy immediately starts trying to take Offdensen's job. Ofdensen forces the other manager off the top of a building onto a railroad, where he is run over by a train. Plot Fresh meat Charles welcomes prospective Klokateers to their initiation and warns the following weeks will be the most difficult they will ever face, and most of them are expected to be maimed or killed. The ones that survive will attain the sacred branding of a Gear, but until then they're all worthless scum. He then shows a video of Facebones instructing them to get into pairs and fight to the death with their bare hands. Charles then goes to a Dethklok meeting, apologizing for being late and Murderface interrupts him asking for 50,000 dollars. The CFO asks him what he needs it for and Murderface replies that he's buying Doritos and he gets offended that he's being questioned. Charles says that he already had his 100,000 allowance and the two argue about money. Charles cuts off to address the band and how they have not finished their new record, so they're losing money. Nathan is skeptical that they are losing money by not doing anything, he thinks that by sitting still they are saving money and the band agrees. Charles insists that he knows they're losing money and he replies it's his job to know. Pickles gets suspicious about Charles knowing about their finances and asks what else he has been keeping from them, with the rest of the band chiming in that they don't want to be kept in the dark. Charles replies he does his best to keep them in the loop, but they have a very short attention span, to which Nathan replies "No, we're not!" Charles points out that's not an answer to what was being said and the band gets into another argument about whether it's a response or not. Charles says that he will explain in full, but Nathan is not paying attention because he's texting a joke to Toki. Charles needs their full attention and Skwiwgaar begins to say they are paying attention but he falls asleep. Nathan and Toki text each other back and forth and make a knock-knock joke and Charles comments they're clearly not paying attention to him. Later the whole band is playing golf and Murderface mentions he still wants to be on the loop on the financial matters of the band. They complain that Charles should know they have short attentions spans and explain things anyway and also give them more spending money. Nathan comments he wanted to buy some socks so he asked for 10,000 dollars and when Charles explained he didn't need 10,000 he glared at the band manager and slammed the door. They keep complaining and Pickles says that they need to hire a second manager so the new one can explain to them how the band is run. They wonder who they should get. Melmord Fjordslorn Senator Stampington introduces Melmord Fjordslorn to the Tribunal. Vater Orlaag says that this hiring decision could step on toes while Crozier mentions that the new manager could redirect Dethklok's power any way he sees fit. At Mordhaus, Nathan introduces Melmord to Charles. Charles greets him politely but coldly and Melmord just nods. Charles says that there's a health inspector surveying the Klokateers' quarters and that Melmord can teach Dethklok how to fill out a status report on what needs fixing. Dethklok and the health inspector are in some sort of sewer and the health inspector scolds that the work conditions are deplorable: there are rats, mold and an unidentified flesh eating virus. Nathan and Murderface think that is all pretty metal. The health inspector asks if it's metal to have their staff dying, their drains clogged with the rotting corpses of their employees, easily avoidable work related accidents be the cause of death and for none of them to care at all. They reply that it's very metal, so the inspector relaxes and continues. Melmord stops them from following to invite them to smoke cannabis and the whole band smiles in approval at how "bad" he is. He then tells them the secret to business it's that "it's all bullsh*t" and they don't have to worry about a thing as long as he's around. There's a montage of Melmord sharing activities with Dethklok; including drinking in a limo, having sex with old ladies next to Skwisgaar, drinking in strip bar and getting drunk in general. Because of this Dethklok consider him to be a cool guy and greet him friendlily. Melmord asks how the band feel about him and they say they like him because he has long hair, gets drunk with them and lets them do whatever they want. Since they're having such a good relationship, Melmord suggests getting rid of Charles, to "avoid confusion". Dethklok has to consider this and they go discuss it in the closet, but they get distracted when Toki sends another inane knock-knock joke to Nathan. Managerial engagement Melmord meets Charles in his office and makes a comment about the swords decorating the wall. Charles replies that he fenced in college and then offers him cigars and brandy. Melmord doesn't answer but he gets up and serves himself. Charles asks how he's getting along with the band and comments on how they seem to like him and he thinks it's a good thing because he likes it when they're happy. He then offhandedly says that he enjoys working with Dethklok and someone would have to kill him to get him away. Melmord glares at him as Charles sips the brandy and says it's quite good. Elsewhere in Mordhaus, Dethklok prepares for the branding of the Gears, the Klokateers that survived the initial phase as they sing them a song. Melmord prepares a contract for transfer of managerial powers that he presumably needs the members of Dethklok to sign. He then ambushes Charles in a trophy hallway and brandishes a sword. Charles grabs a rapier off the wall and prepares to fence, switching to his left hand. The two managers fight all over mordhaus, uninterrupted by the staff who are at the ceremony. Eventually Charles runs Melmord through as the man is lunging for him and Melmord falls to his death on the Dethtrain tracks, where he's run over. Charles, breathing heavily, stares at the carnage. Songs featured in this episode *"The Gears" Guest Voices *Brian Posehn *Gene Hoglan Trivia *It's possible that these versions of the Dethphones do not display the name of the person sending the message, it's mentioned in Dethtroll they're terrible *Nathan also slams doors when he's upset in Doublebookedklok *The band's intro song is not seen until minute 4:30, almost halfway through the episode. *Charles did really "die" and leave the band at the end of the season Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes